<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requiems by silkofficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627970">Requiems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkofficial/pseuds/silkofficial'>silkofficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Breakup, Cheating, Established Relationship, Mind aspect (Homestuck), Multi, Murder, Non-binary time aspect, Other, Space aspect (Homestuck), Time aspect (Homestuck), third person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkofficial/pseuds/silkofficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade never thought she’d endure something so heartbreaking in her entire life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Harley/Time Aspect, Time Aspect/Mind Aspect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Requiems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Witch of Space wakes up.</p>
<p>She sleepily pats over at her nightstand looking for her glasses, throwing the comforter off of her body. The clock glows red reading 2:00 in the pitch black of her room. </p>
<p>A dream.</p>
<p>She sits at the edge of her bed, eyes now wide open. She finds herself unable to shake the thoughts out of her mind. </p>
<p>“Get out of my head!!!” She says to nobody but herself. God, it all feels so wrong. But she knows it’s right, she knows that they love her and she knows that everything her mind is saying about them is WRONG. Oh, so wrong. It’s like somebody is feeding these negative thoughts into her mind. “Soon,” she ponders, will these be fact? Or is my subconscious telling me what I’m already feeling?”</p>
<p>”Hey babygirl,” Time Aspect drifts in the room.</p>
<p>”Oh my god. You have no idea how much I needed you here.” She replies with a deep sigh and fragile smile as their particles wrap around her.</p>
<p>“I am Time Aspect, after all. I always know when you need me. Not to mention you were talking to yourself rather loud. Who’s in your head?”</p>
<p>”I had a horrible nightmare. Like, I know and I’m fully aware that our love is ‘forbidden.’ You’re Time Aspect, I’m a Witch of Space, there shouldn’t BE anything between us. Romantically. And I just can’t shake the feeling that—“</p>
<p>Time Aspect cuts Jade off with a kiss to the lips. Their particles start to form into the shape of human lips and press against hers.</p>
<p>“—that was lovely. So are you. I love you.” </p>
<p>“I know.” Time Aspect in the form of human lips gives a small smirk. She has no clue.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Downstairs in the kitchen, Jade begins making meat stew. Her favorite. She turns on some tunes and begins doing a happy little jig. As Time Aspect drifts down the stairs, she realizes how good of a life she has. And she’s so grateful.</p>
<p>Time Aspect, on the other hand, is feeling insanely guilty.</p>
<p>Earlier that week, Mind Aspect had hit them up. Time Aspect couldn’t resist, the soft glow of Mind Aspect and his particles. They furiously made out on Jade’s couch. Mind Aspect, Mind Aspect, Mind Aspect....oh god. They couldn’t resist it anymore.</p>
<p>”Jade, I’m breaking up with you.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Jade whips around, a driblet of beef broth falling onto her inner elbow. Time Aspect drifts over and pushes the broth particles off of her arm softly. </p>
<p>“This isn’t working for me anymore. And...I need to confess something. I’m so sorry. I cheated on you with Mind Aspect.”</p>
<p>Her eyes pierce into their particles like daggers.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>They gulp, watching as she swiftly pulls a knife from the back of her apron pocket and slashes through, eliminating Time Aspect. Apparently, she didn’t think this through, because Rose soon calls her in a panic.</p>
<p>“Rose?”</p>
<p>”Yes. Dave and Aradia just vanished out of nowhere. I don’t know if they’re time traveling to fuck with us or something is seriously wrong. Kanaya has told me that Porrim just informed her that Damara has also dissolved into thin air. Jade, I think there’s something terribly wrong. Please talk to Time Aspect for us.”</p>
<p>”They’re not here.” She says, voice trembling.</p>
<p>”What?” Rose asks.</p>
<p>”I KILLED THEM! They’re not here.”</p>
<p>Jade, Kanaya, Calliope, and Porrim dissolve. Mind Aspect was no longer able to deal with his problems. He ripped Space Aspect’s particles apart, in a fit of rage. But, Rage Aspect did not pay any attention to it.</p>
<p>”J-jade?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>